


In the office

by iburnyou



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iburnyou/pseuds/iburnyou
Summary: reid and y/n meet at work but after a crush is developed, what happens to their relationship?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 6





	In the office

He towers above me the dark scruff on his neck layering to his defined collar bones, his arm trap me between him and the chair, oh Reid. I slouch in my chair, imagining how easy it could be to pull off a quickie if Morgan wasn't standing a mere 7 feet away. I sit back up realizing what an unattractive position i was sitting in his tongue pushes over his cracked lip.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS WE HAVE A CASE WHEELS UP IN 30" Hotch shouted.

Wait Hotch? He was never one to tease but I guess he's jumped on the band wagon.

I slither out of my chair still processing what had occurred as I slide my heels back on and re-adjust my corset.

Leaving Reid standing still confused. I wonder what he thinks. He leaves me feeling either horny and submissive, or just whole. He wonders why the whole team ships us.


End file.
